Talk:Neoblox
There's a lot of debate going around on combining and splitting many articles, more notably the prominent Fuzors and Liger Zero armors. I think this has been mentioned once before, and the problem has been bothering me for a really long time: all of these Zoids' pages are stubs, with Bite Griffon and Groundrago having the most content of them all. Though I wanted to bring this to attention, I also am wondering what should be done to fix the problem. (I don't know if any of these Zoids appeared in Battle Story, for example, though it seems unlikely.) Two ideas that surface to me right now (just ideas, and immediate thoughts, at that) would be to 1) Research these Zoids more carefully and pull together information to flesh out the articles, 2) Combine pages to make them less stubby. I don't mean to add/create more tension and such, but I think these Zoids have needed to be addressed for a long time. -Imperial Dragon 14:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I agree, though I don't know what to do with then. The only thing I know about Neo-blox was that it was hated badly. I can look on ZP for more info (if any exists) if needed. As for now, we should wait on this. (Zoids Fanatic 15:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) :If it comes down to combining them in order to eliminate the stubby-ness, then I thought we could separate them into Republican and Imperial, seeing as the two sides developed certain Zoids that serve as Fuzor partners to the others. But yes, I agree that we should wait. This is something that should be discussed amongst all of us. -Imperial Dragon 15:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Some of the sections are unnecessary in the articles but I wouldn't cram them together. Each has a paragraph or so of battle story on thier box and, just to make my promotion prints more confusing, the Neo Blox have a graphics pamphlet!Oddly enough, it's spelled Graphix. Now, if you want something to cram in order to have less stubby goodness, how about those non-model Bio Zoids (Liger, Mother, Spino, Chimera and Diplodocus)? They are interesting (okay, I think they're freakin' awesome) customs but they never made it to be an official product. Those Bio-Zoids should be up for cramming as opposed to actual products that have information and simply were not popular.SharkWings 18:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think they were planned for release, but the Generations line fell through (how sad). Anyhow, they do have trivia info. How bout making a article called List of non-released Bio Zoids? (Zoids Fanatic 19:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) I think there is a section for the non-anime Bio's like that in the main Bio Zoid article already. SharkWings 19:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well, as I say, if you have the info, go for it. (Zoids Fanatic 19:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) In this case it's the need for less stubs instead of info. Now that I think of it, your Non-Model Bio Zoids idea is better than putting them under Non-Anime. For less articles in the Stub Bucket, there could also be a list of Video Game Zoids in order, I mean Zoids like Victory Rex don't have much outside of thier game debut. And the larger Game Zoids like Trinity Liger could be like the main characters in the Genesis article, listed with a link to thier main article. In any case, I think the Neo-Blox crew should not be merged without looking at some of the non-model Zoids first.SharkWings 00:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Overhaul I just got back into Zoids after an eight-ish year break, and I love these Neo-Blox that everyone apparently hates. I'd like to overhaul their pages, add what little story I know, address some failed transliterations by Tomy (the katakana are for Raptojaeger and Raptokaiser, for example) and generally make this area of the wiki look less despised and abandoned than it currently does. Am I going to run into opposition on this? Do I need to know anything special before I do so? Thanks. -LV55 (talk) 23:38, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :The only thing to keep in mind would be the rules, since they make a note on naming. Generally, we use the english names even if they are weird. But certainly, we would like it if someone could also add the Japanese names. Sylvanelite (talk) 07:53, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I assume that includes parsing of names (the wiki currently uses "Bite Griffon" when the box uses "Bitegriffon", for example)? -LV55 (talk) 08:08, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::A lot of articles were made before the rules were, my guess is that Bite Griffon is one of those. If the box says "Bitegriffon", then so should the article (I'll move this in a few days unless someone else has a citation for "Bite Griffon"). But I don't think any katakana is currently mentioned on the wiki, so contributions discussing it would be very much appreciated. Sylvanelite (talk) 10:39, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. Thanks. -LV55 (talk) 14:59, November 27, 2012 (UTC) So it looks like the pages that need to be moved are Brave Jaguar to Bravejaguar, Hard Bear to Hardbear, Hurricane Hawk to Hurricanehawk, and Bite Griffon to Bitegriffon. I don't know why Valkyrie Caesar and Rapto Kaiser get spaces, but they do. I actually think "Neo-Blox" should be at "Neoblox", since there's no hyphen in the logo, but it is also styled "Neo Blox Zoids" in tiny text next to the NBZ-xx designations, so it looks like we may have picked the one way Tomy doesn't write it. -LV55 (talk) 18:04, November 27, 2012 (UTC)